Freya and Fratley
by SeaAngel
Summary: What happens after the story ends? this is a Freya and Fratley fic so enjoy!Ch. 3 up..please read and review
1. Freya and Fratley everlasting love

Bermica once was destroyed,from the Queen,but now it's rebuilt.And so are the people whos lifes where destroyed during this time are trying to rebuild there lives.  
Freya is trying to Help Fratley with his memory.While inside Freya is breaking down because her true love doesn't remember her.  
  
Freya:Sir Fratley,please tell me you remember me atleast! I have searched so long for you,then you show up in my life again.And you don't remember.  
  
Fratley:My dear Lady,I am sorry I do not or can not remember anything of my past,not even your delicate face.  
  
A tear runs down Freya's face as Fratley kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Fratley: please lady Freya, do not cry. when you cry it makes my heart break.  
  
Fratley wipes away Freya's tears.Freya places her head on his chest and crys silently.He wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
Freya:(thinks) damnit why did this have to happen to you my love!  
  
Fratley holds Freya tightly in his arms.  
  
Fratley:why do you cry for me?  
  
Freya:I cry for you sir,because you are my one and only love.I could never love another.the fact that you do not remember me just makes it harder to see you  
.All the years I've spent searching and crying  
for you seem to be wasted. No good has come out of them.  
  
Fratley:my dear lady Freya I am sorry to hear that I am the one to break your delicate heart.Maybe I can just look forward to the future with this..  
  
Fratley leans down close to Freya's Face.   
  
Freya: Fratly wha---  
  
Freya gets cut off by a kiss from her love.She begins to cry again knowing the kiss ment nothing to him but ment everything to her.  
Frately hugged her closely.He moves close to her ear whispers "I love you". Freya had no responds but to pull away from him.  
At this point she was confused,angry,and even more heart broken.Freya bows her head.  
  
Freya: Sir Fratley please I beg of you to stop playing with my heart.Everytime I'm in your arms my heart falls into more sadness.  
  
Freya lifts her head up looks into Fratley's eye's.  
  
Freya:but I can never stop loving you .You shall always hold my heart and soul even if you do not remember me.  
  
Fratley now stared into Freya's eye's,Freya's eyes where filled with tears as she was about to start crying again.Fratley pulls Freya closes to him,kisses her again.  
  
Fratley:at your word my lady I will leave if you would like.I would do anything for you just name it and it shall be done.I do not wanna hurt you anymore.  
  
Freya:I would never want you to leave,all I want is for you to remember me.  
  
Fratley: my dear lady,only if I could remember.I bet all my memories of you would be found and pleasent.  
  
Fratley sighs at the look on Freya's face and backs up from her bows.Takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
Freya: Fratley please don't say you are leaving again!!  
  
Fratley: I will never leave your side my love! there one thing I would like from you  
  
Freya: what is the one thing you would want from me?  
  
Fratley:your love and trust forever   
  
Freya surprised he loves her and wants her in his life.She hugs him tightly around the neck.He puts his arms around her waist,  
kisses her on the cheek as she crys in his arms.  
  
Fratley:(whispers in Freya's ear)I will never leave you again Freya! 


	2. Good-Bye my lovley lady

Part 2  
  
After hearing Fratley tell her he would never leave her,she held onto him not letting go.She cried into his arms as he held  
her tightly.He picked her up and carried her back to her home,he set her down on the couch.He kneeled down in front of her  
and wiped away her tears.  
  
Fratley: why do you still cry if I am here?  
  
She did not answer,even if she did answer you wouldn't be able to understand her.He studied her face looking for his answer,  
that seemed like it would never come.She hugged him around the neck,he just hugged her back and strocked her sliver/white  
hair.He hummed a sweet melody in her ear,she lisened to him carefully and began to say the words very softly as he hummed   
the tone.Fratley smiled...  
  
Fratley: you remember the song  
  
Freya: how could I ever forget that one song that you sang to me,it's the only thing that kept my hopes up for you.It also  
kept my love for you to live.  
  
Fratley wipped some loose strand of hair out of her face and kissed her passiontly.Freya blushed slitley at this then pulled   
away.He looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
Freya: if you remember the song then why do you not remember anything else..  
  
Fratley: because your buety and your grace braught it back to me,I still do not remember everything though,why do you ask?  
  
Freya: it just didn't make sense that you can remember that but not me!  
  
Fratley: my memory is lost but not all of it  
  
She smiled at him then stood,and began to go to her bedroom when he grabbed her arm.  
  
Fratley: and where shall I sleep tonight?  
  
Freya: if you are refuring to sleeping with me in my bed I am sorry I still do have an honor code to keep.Goodnight my love.  
  
Fratley: goodnight my fair lady  
  
He watched her as she walked off,he only saw a glimpse of her when she was changing.He curled up on the couch and fell   
asleep.The next morning Freya woke early she walked out to the couch and did not see Sir Fratley.She looked  
about the place for him,he was nowhere to be seen.She began to worry...she kept remind herself that he told   
her he would never leave her again.She also remembered he had told her that he would return after fighting Betrix   
but he didn't.All these thingsraced threw her mind and heart.She suddenly felt his warm arms wrao around her  
waist,she smiled as he kissed her neck.He leaned close to her ear and whispered  
  
Fratley: I told you I would never leave you again  
  
She smiled at the fact that he hadn't left her.She turned and faced him,he smiled down at her.She moved   
some of his hair out of his face.He leaned down and kissed her,the two travled to Freya's bedroom  
lips still locked.After a hour passed,Freya laid in bed with Fratley.He had arms wrapped around her.His  
head was laid on her shoulder,He hummed softly the tune ha and Freya called thier song.Freya was fast Asleep  
with a smile on her face.He kissed her on her cheek then got out of bed and got dressed.He looked at her  
once more.He whispered to himself...  
  
Fratley:I'm sorry my dear lady I must leave you.....good-bye  
  
He left her laying on the bed undisturbed,lost in her own dreams.He didn't leave anything behind for her.Only  
if how much harm he was doing to her heart,and their un-born child.Freya woke a few hours after Fratley had   
left her,she looked around for him.She began to cry for good once she understood he was gone for real.She   
looked at the dagger that sat on the night stand next to her.  
  
Freya: should I?  
  
She grabbed the dagger....and studied it.I this how my life is going to be a up and down rollercoaster? she   
thought.  
  
Authors note: more coming soon 


	3. The End?

Death or not?  
  
Freya looks at the dagger,wipping the tears away from her eyes."why am I the one that has to suffer  
what the hell did I do to desirve this,I should just end it all!!right here right now" she thought.She looked  
up from the dagger in her hand to a mirror.Her face had tear streaks,her buetiful eyes have lost there  
gleam.She stood up and but the dagger down.  
  
Freya: I guess I am suppose to be alone the rest of my life...this is usless  
  
She suddenly feels light headed and dizzy,she used the wall as support.She wondered into the living room  
she put her hands in her hands and cried.  
  
Freya: god damnit why am I so weak!!!  
  
After a few months had past Freya was regaining her confidence and her hopes and dreams.She always   
had that thought in the back of her head on how much she wish she was died.She never wanted to be   
in this world anymoer.Now that she had a child on the way and her love had run off and left her.She   
sat on the fountain and looked up the sky looking at the stars.Wishing on each one of them for  
strength to get threw this.A messanger came up to her and handed her a letter.Now a days she   
never really ventured out or even got messages.She opened the letter it was a letter from  
Zidane and Garnet it was announcing their wedding.She read over the letter over and over again  
wishing that this would of been hers and Fratley's wedding letter.She decided she would go a week  
earlier than suppose to just to catch up on things.Then she remembered about her child,how was she   
going to travel like this.She thought it would just be like old time sakes so she got her weapon and  
started off on her trip.She traveled for days and finally reached the gates of Alexzandria.She stood outside  
of them and let the rain hit her she didn't want to move on or go back.She seemed as if she was stuck in  
time not wanting to move at all.She forced herself to go on,she had an un-easy filling about this.She felt as   
if she was being watched.She entered the castle with no problem from the gaurds,she had been led to Zidane and  
Garnet.They sat one of the many sitting rooms in the castle and talked,Freya kept her eyes one the ground.  
  
Zidane: Freya,it is a pleasure to see you.Why isn't Fratley with you we did invite him as well as you in the   
letter we sent you.  
  
Freya did not answer him.  
  
Garnet: Freya?!is there something bothering you?  
  
Freya: no your majesty if you don't mind I would like to go freshen up.  
  
Zidane: no problem at all I'll show you too your room.  
  
Zidane and Freya walked down the long hallway without a word spoken between them.The whole time Freya stared at  
the floor.They stopped infront of a huge door,Zidane turned and faced Freya.  
  
Zidane:Freya,if you want to talk about what ever is on your mind you can cokme to me,okay?  
  
Freya: alright,but you really shouldn't worry about me.You are going to be the king soon anyway and you wont  
give a damn about me.  
  
Zidane: now thats not true and you know that!!  
  
Freya: I know what is true and what is not true kind sir  
  
Zidnae: I will always care for my friends  
  
Freya:you say that but you will just for get all about us,and you wouldn't even care if I killed my damn self!!  
  
Zidane:Freya what the fuck is wrong with you!  
  
Freya: nothing forget about it!  
  
Freya went into the room....  
  
Freya: good noght Lord Zidane,and this may be good-bye  
  
With that she closed the door and locked at she didn't listen when he started yelling and banging on the door.She  
sighed and looked around the room.She walked over to the bed and sat down on it.She covered her face with her hands.  
She looked aout the window into the city,she got up and walked out to the balcony and looked down and around the city.  
  
Freya: soon Zidane will have his love and a kingdom to rule over while I have jack-shit isn't this wonderful  
  
Freya put a hand over her stomache and felt something kick.She hadn't got used to that yet.She began to smile  
at the thought of her being a mom.But soon it turned into a frown because her children would never know their   
father.She looked back into the room in the corner was her lancer,she stared at it.  
  
Freya: maybe I should just get this life over with here and now no one will care.Not one damn soul would care!!  
No one cares for a big rat like me!!!  
  
She slamed her fist down on the railing of the balconging leaving a hole.She didn't care at this time,she was   
breaking down inside but she didn't want to have anyone know this.She fell to her kness and leaned against the  
wall,she stared up at the sky and mouthed the words to the song she remembered Fratley sang to her.She wanted to  
end all the pain and hurting she felt almost 24/7.She wanted it to end now more than anything else.She no longer  
wanted Fratley back she no longer wanted to be loved.All she wished was to be dead but she was always soemhow  
held back from doing it.But she wasn't going to get pulled away from it this time.She stood up grabbed her lancer  
walked to the edge of the balcony she planned to sut her throut then fall to her death.Zidane was still slaming   
against the door.Freya turned and looked at the door she whispered good bye.She cut her neck and fell backwards.  
A man caught her before she hit the ground he held her closley.She opened her eyes and looked at him....  
  
Freya:F-Fratley?  
  
He nodded,everything was going black for her.She could only hold onto him and cry.He held onto her tightly intill  
she no longer was breathing.He knew he couldn't of saved her,she had already lost to much blood before he had   
caught her.Now it was his turn to cry,he held onto her body.Zidane finnally broke into the room he walked   
the balcony where there was a puddle of blood.He looked over the edge and saw Fratley holding Freya's cold  
limp body close to him.Zidane backed away from the ledge in disbelief.A few years has past from that fateful   
night Freya was now dead.Fratley was alone on this earth as he thought of it,Zidane and Garnet are happily married.  
They visite Freya's grave everyday,they burried her in the royal graveyard.And life goes on for the rest of the   
group.  
  
The End 


End file.
